


It's About the Journey

by ThreeCirclesofVaryingSizes



Category: Original Work, TV Commercials
Genre: Age Difference, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Getting Together, Kinda, POV Second Person, Reader Insert, References to Cheers, Silver Fox, Slow Burn, Small Towns, Swearing, Trains, Vacation, Writer has never been to Canada, Writer has never seen Cheers, references to canada
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeCirclesofVaryingSizes/pseuds/ThreeCirclesofVaryingSizes
Summary: You decide to take a tour through the beautiful wilderness of Canada by train. All you wanted was a peaceful vacation, but you keep running into the same (good-looking) jerk.A fluffy fanfiction about the Trivago guy because nobody else has written one yet. Do I have to do everything around here?
Relationships: Trivago Guy/Reader, Trivago Guy/You
Kudos: 4





	It's About the Journey

You sigh as you see the old building for the first time. The first stop on a very long and well planned trip. You don't normally vacation by yourself but work has pushed you to the limit and you needed a break. It was nice to not have to consider other people's ideas for once. Instead of the usual trips to Vegas or fancy ski resort that your friends like, you’ve decided to take a point to point tour of Canada via train.

Most people don't like the travel part of their vacation, but it's about the journey, not the destination.

You check in at the front desk, and take your stuff to the elevator and head to your room. You always made a point to travel light. Everything can fit in either your backpack or fanny pack. No hiking boots when your normal sneakers will do. No sparkly dresses and stiletto heels, just a sundress and sandals for days down by the lake. A perfect casual trip. 

You walk down the hall counting rooms down to yours and that's when you see him. 

If you were to describe him in one word it would be smug. Sure you could say he's tall and handsome, and it would be true. His most striking physical feature was his hair. You hate the cliche, but the term “silver fox” must’ve been coined for him. But still something about him rubbed you the wrong way. Maybe it was the way he was flirting with a housing keeper while sneaking tiny shampoos from her cart into his pocket. Maybe it was the button up shirt with no tie, sleeves rolled up halfway, just enough to show off his shiny Rolex.

Maybe it was the way he looked you up and down as you passed by and smirked.

You scowl as you open the door to your room. You flew into your first stop of the tour from your hometown, so you didn’t feel the need to get dressed up today. And you’re on vacation, dammit. You’re not gonna let some guy make you feel bad for dressing comfortably. Of course, maybe it was the bright neon backpack, or maybe the fanny pack emblazoned with BAMF that one of your friends gave you for Christmas that seemed so funny. It would also explain why the concierge wouldn't look you in the eye.

You sigh again as you flip on the TV to the local news and start setting out clothes for tomorrow.

You spend most of the night going over maps and vacation notes while the TV played quietly in the background. By 10pm you were ready to really settle down and get ready for bed. You switch to a crime drama to play while you brush your teeth and change into pajamas. While murder probably shouldn't lull one to sleep, the predictable beats crime shows hit in every episode of every series and spin-off are a sort of comfort to you.

So there you lay, dozing off to a B-list celebrity brutalizing a poor extra, when you hear it. Coming through the wall was the familiar sound of a sitcom. You could hear the overacted dialogue punctuated by the laugh track, but you couldn't make out exactly what was being said. It isn't until you hear a very distinct "Norm!" that you realized your neighbor was watching that old 80s sitcom Cheers.

You grumble and dig through your medicine bag for ear plugs. Sure, you could knock on their door and cause a fuss, or you could just mind your business for one night. After all, you'll be in a different hotel tomorrow. No reason to get worked up about it.

With ears sufficiently plugged, you turn off the TV and turn in for the night.

~~~

The next morning you wake to your phone alarm, promptly turning it off and rolling over. Five minutes later the hotel room phone rang.

"Good morning ma'am this is your wake up call. We would like to remind you that our free continental breakfast is available until 9 am and check out is at noon."

You mumble your gratitude to the front desk, curse your past self for being so prepared, and get out of bed for a quick shower before heading downstairs.

You get to the breakfast lounge and get in line for coffee. The room is empty save for a young couple in the corner and an older lady grabbing half a dozen sugar packets for her own coffee in front of you.

"These machines never make enough coffee for me," the old lady says suddenly.

"Uhh, yeah, I think they're one serving only." It is too early for this, you think.

The lady laughs, "I know that, sweetheart, but an old goat like me needs a little more gas to get me going."

You give a polite chuckle as she moves to the pastries and start fixing yourself a cup.

"I don't think she doesn't need as much caffeine as she thinks she does if she's this chatty in the morning."

You jump and see the silver fox from last night. He snuck up behind you when grandma was digging through the Splenda. Before you can register what he said, he swears under his breath and rushes off to where the old lady was. 

You watch as he starts a conversation with her. Gee, what a hypocrite, you think as you stir your coffee. It looks to you as if he had asked her a question because she was off. As he listens intently, he grabs a Danish in a napkin. When she finishes, he smiles and leaves the lounge.

You take your coffee and wander to the food section where the lady stood, babbling. "I swear I saw a strawberry Danish here, but it's now there's only cheese. I hate cheese."

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few more chapters ready to be posted, but I have yet to finish this. If this gets any traction (literally, like any), I'll complete it.
> 
> But seriously, is it weird that I have yet to find a Trivago guy fanfiction, or am I just crazy? Either way, let me know!


End file.
